Supernatural Imagines
by Dobby's Minion is at Hogwarts
Summary: These are all SpnImagines. Each chapter is a different one-shot.
1. SpnImagine 1

(One-shot for "Imagine Dean telling Sam you're pregnant)

It was a snowy, winter day, the sky was covered with dark clouds, and the sun was hidden. You and Dean were outside of the motel you guys were staying at, talking together, voices low.

"Dean, I want to tell you something," you murmured, looking at the ground. You were unsure how he would take the news.

Meanwhile, Sam was inside the motel room, peaking through the shades as he watched you and Dean talking. His brows furrowed together as Dean's face lit up with a grin.

Sam turned away from the window, back towards his laptop, when you and Dean started towards the room. Dean opened the door and held it open for you.

"Sammy," Dean said. "I have to tell you something!"

"What is it?" Asked Sam, standing as Dean grabbed his brother's shoulder.

You watched nervously as Dean beamed brighter than before. You started to fiddle with your hair, wrapping it around your finger, just as you always do when you get nervous.

"She's pregnant," he laughed. His smile grew brighter. "She's pregnant! With _my_ baby!"

He turned towards you and walked briskly forward, embracing you in a careful, but warm, hug. You wrapped your arms around him and looked over his shoulder at Sam.

"Congrats guys!" Sam's pride in being an Uncle was obvious on his face. "Yeah, this is going to be great!"

You blushed, chuckling, when Dean set a hand on your stomach. His eyes were sparkling with love and happiness.

"I just can't wait," Dean said happily, giving you a quick peck on the lips. Just then, the smile rushed from his face. "No more hunting for you, young lady."

You're eyes narrowed when he said young lady, but you didn't argue. Hunting is a lot more dangerous when pregnant because not only are you in danger, but the baby is, too.

The smile returned to Dean's face as if it had never left. "Son of a bitch...I'm going to be a father!" He whooped.

You three spent the rest of the night celebrating, but the only worst part about it was that neither Sam nor Dean let you have one beer.


	2. SpnImagine 2

(One shot for "Imagine having Co-Ed bathrooms in college and running into a shirtless Dean)

You are walking into the bathroom, rushing to get to one of the open shower stalls before they were all gone. You have your shampoo, body wash, and conditioner cradled in one arm and your towel and scrubby in the other.

Your feet are slapping on the tiled floor as you race through the rows of lockers. People are moving blurs as you hurry through the large locker room.

At your college all bathrooms and locker rooms are co-ed, so there are sections for boys and girls to change in.

You are almost at the shower stalls when all of a sudden, you run into something hard, flinging all of your thoughts elsewhere. You tumble backwards, all of your shower products flying from your arms and skidding away from you.

You gasp in pain as your rear end hits the floor, quickly followed by your back and head.

"Oh shit!" A deep, masculine voice says. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you."

You groan and look up to see the one and only Dean Winchester…shirtless. You blush furiously, momentarily forgetting your pain.

"Are you okay?" He asks, helping you to your feet.

"Yeah, I think- ow!" You hiss in pain when you stand, your head starting to throb. You grab your head and glance at Dean.

He has worry etched on his face and you shrink inside. Not because he seems intimidating, but because you don't really want him to worry _that _much.

"We should probably get you to the infirmary," he murmurs, grabbing your hand and gently pulling you along.

"Um, Dean?" You squeak, giggling slightly.

"Yeah?" He turns and looks at you, his eyes twinkling.

"Shouldn't you put on a shirt before we go," you laugh, but stop when you notice it hurts your head. You groan slightly and rub it.

Dean's smile vanishes slightly. "Yeah, just hold on." He disappears for a few seconds then returns, a shirt covering his upper body.

_Damn, _you think. _I was just starting to enjoy that view. _

"Wait!" One of the bystanders calls. "What do you want me to do with your things, (Name)?"

"Just sit them on one of the benches," you toss over your shoulder. "I'll come back for them later."

You don't give a backwards glance as you follow Dean out of the locker rooms and into the hall.

An hour later, you walk out of the nurse's office with an ice pack in your hand. As you bring it up to your head, you notice Dean sitting in one of the chairs, his chin resting on his clasped hands.

"Hey," you say as you walk up to him. "What are you still doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you…" he trails off.

"What?"

"I was wondering," he says, "if you would like to go out sometime?"

You stare at him, taken aback. _The great Dean Winchester is asking _me _to go out? _"Um…sure," you reply.

He smiles warmly. "Great." He turns away, but looks back. "I hope you feel better, (Name)."

"Thanks," You call as he walks away. "See you later!"


	3. SpnImagine 3

One shot for "Imagine Dean stealing your glasses on the day you can't find your contacts and not giving them back until you kiss him)

"Shit, shit, shit!" You groan, looking through your bathroom medicine cabinet. "Where are they?"

You look all over your bathroom, but you still couldn't find them. "God damn it!" You yell, throwing a box of Midol at the wall. "Where the fuck are my contacts?"

A blurry head pokes itself into the doorway of your bathroom, chuckling. "You okay in here, (name)?"

You give a throaty growl as you push past Dean and into your bedroom. "I'm sure you heard me yell?

"All the way across the bunker," he laughed.

"Yeah, well get out, I have to change anyway," You snap, reaching for your glasses which are on your nightstand. But you grab empty space. "What the-" You look down, patting the nightstand. "Oh, come on!"

You can hear Dean's throaty laugh as you wander blindly around your room looking for both your contacts and glasses.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" You ask, glaring at his blurry form.

He brings his arms up and waggles something in his right hand. "Lookin' for somethin'?"

You gasp, "God damn it, Dean!" You storm up to him, trying to snatch your glasses from his hand. "Give 'em back right now!"

He pulls away from you, holding the glasses above his head. "Nope. Not until you give me a kiss." He taps his smiling lips and gives a loud chortle when you jump to get your glasses.

"Come on, dude, that's not fair!" Even though you knew it was. Dean was only five inches taller than you. "Please, give 'em back."

"No!" He turned and took off out the door and down the hall.

"Dean!" You shout, chasing after him. You hear him laugh heartedly as you turn into his room. Guns line the wall and he sits in the middle of his bed. "You son of a bitch."

You run across the room and throw yourself onto the bed, reaching for the glasses in the process. Dean leans back, keeping them out of your reach. You crawl on top of him and he falls backwards, still holding the glasses above his head.

"You're such a dick, you know that?" You growl, glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

"Yes, but I'll only give 'em back if you give me a kiss," Dean practically purrs in your ear.

Your heart flutters in your chest and you groan internally as his breath stirs the air around your ear. When he leans back, your eyes flick to his lips and you lean in, your lips brushing his.

He drops the glasses beside you as he grabs your face with both hands and kisses you passionately. When you both come up for air, he grabs the glasses and slides them gently onto your face.

"I told you I'd give 'em back," he said softly.

"You should do that more often," you laugh as you both walk out of Dean's room.


	4. SpnImagine 4

(One shot for "Imagine being caught under the mistletoe with one of the Winchester brothers")

"Guys, come on!" Sam yells as you all run from a burning building. You had just set a bunch of bones on fire to get rid of five ghosts, but the fire had spread. "Hurry up!"

"We're coming, Sam, just calm the fuck down!" You shout back.

Dean murmurs a breathless agreement and dives into the driver seat , making the Impala roar to life. You hop in the backseat while Sam slides into the passenger seat and, before you know it, you're at a diner.

"Anyone hungry?" Dean asked, looking at you through the rearview mirror.

"Hells yeah," you say, smiling. "I don't want no burger. I'm hungry for some pie!"

A big grin shins its way onto Dean's face. "And _this, _(name), is why you're awesome."

You chuckle as you climb out of the Impala and start towards the diner. "I know," you toss over you're shoulder.

You cross over the threshold and hold the door open for Dean and Sam to walk through. As Dean walks up to the counter, the young woman looked up and smiled.

"What can I-" she cut herself off, her eyes sliding past Dean to land on you and Sam.

You brows come together. "What?"

The waitress's eyes slide up to the ceiling and she smiles even wider. You and Sam share a confused look before looking up at the ceiling.

You both stood under a mistletoe. It shimmered slightly, the lights from the diner glinting off its smooth surface.

"Shit," you mumble under your breath. "Isn't this my lucky day?"

You hear Sam's throaty laugh and it makes you jump a little. "You better say it is," he says as he turns your face towards his.

His eyes had delight in them and you could help but give a small smile. "I've been waiting to do this since, well, since you became part of the group." Sam's face took on a shy look.

You smile and gave a little laugh. "It's alright, Sam. You're going to live," you say as you pull him towards you.

You stand on your tiptoes and brush his lips with yours. His lips are soft and inviting, but you pull away, not wanting to have a make out session in the middle of a diner.

You both chuckle and walk up to the counter as you shoot a look at Dean. His face was blank, but you could see the jealousy burning in his eyes. You gave him an 'I'm sorry,' look before ordering a slice of pecan pie for yourself.

_This is going to be a long night, _you think, already preparing yourself for the brotherly arguments to come back at the bunker.


	5. SpnImagine 5

(One shot for "Imagine being caught in the middle of Sam and Dean's prank war)

"Dean!" You shout, glaring at him. You are sitting in the back seat of the Impala and Dean had just stuck a plastic spoon in Sam's open mouth. "Come on, man, do you really have to do this now?"

Dean shifted his grip on the steering wheel and looked at you through the rearview mirror. A sly grin was plastered on his face as he reached for the volume and turned up the radio. Once it was on, he started singing along.

Sam jerked awake and, noticing the spoon in his mouth, spluttered at took it out before hitting Dean on the arm.

"What the hell, man?" Sam asked, staring at his brother. "Are you a kid, Dean?"

Dean cocked his head to the side. "You could say that," he chuckled.

Once you all were at the motel, Sam went inside with both his duffle bag and yours. You stayed outside with Dean to check the arsenal.

"All the salt and stakes here?" You ask, setting down your shotgun.

Dean nodded and tossed his gun inside. "Let's go on in and get some rest before we start the case."

"'Kay," you mutter and cross the parking lot. You open the door and see Sam, with his back to you, sitting on his bed.

You hear something click above your head and all of a sudden, a cold burst of water collapses on top of you.

"God damn it, Sam!" You yell, gasping from the cold water. You trudge forward, water dripping from your clothes, towards Sam. "Now you get a hug."

He jumps up, shaking his head. "No way," he laughs. "I don't want to hug you."

You let your arms drop to your sides and turn when you hear a deep voice behind you.

"What the hell happened?" asks Dean, his face not cracking a smile.

"He set up a bucket for _you_ and it fell on _me_!" You growl, pointing a finger at Sam. Water flew from your arm and hit Sam on the chest. "Ha," you laugh, smiling brightly. "You will pay for this Samuel Winchester!"

You walk into the bathroom and slam the door shut.

A little while later, when you've changed into dry clothes and took a shower, you flop onto your bed you share with Dean and sigh into the pillow. Sam and Dean sat at the little table, laptops open in front of them.

"Hey, Dean, look at this," Sam says, eyes locked on his screen. "I found this website called Hell Hound's Lair?"

You close your eyes, drifting off into sleep as their voices drone on, talking about the ghost in an old farmhouse. Before you're asleep, a loud horn sounds by your ear.

You sit up and glare at Sam who stood by the bed. "Fuck you!" You snap. In the background, you can see Dean fighting a smile. "You, too! If you guys are going to have a prank war, _please_ do not involve me!"

"We can try," Dean laughs, "but it won't be easy."


	6. SpnImagine 6

(One shot for "Imagine bumping into Sam, Dean, and Castiel years after they saved you from a demon)

You're walking down the street, people mingling and talking all around you. You're twenty-five years old and are remembering the times when you hung out with three of the most interesting guys you've ever met.

Smiling to yourself, you walk into one of the diners in your town. When you open the door, the bell rings and you see three guys, one in a leather jacket, one wearing plaid, and one in a tan trench coat.

"Holy shit," you say. The one in the leather jacket turns around, looking you in the eyes. "Dean Winchester."

His eyes widen and he hits Sam in the arm. "Sammy," he murmurs. "Look!"

Sam and Castiel turn around and look at you. "How many years has it been, Dean? Five? Six?"

"Damn," Sam stutters. "You…you really changed, (name)."

"Damn right I have." You smile and walk forward, embracing Dean in a hug, then Sam. "Cas," you murmur, "It's nice to see you again."

"And you, (name.)" He says in his usual voice. The corners of your mouth twitch.

"You all should come to my place for dinner," you gasp. "It's been too long to eat in a diner."

Dean and Sam share a look. "Um, sure," Dean replies.

You walk through the threshold into your dining room, carrying a plate on pancakes in one hand and a plate of bacon and eggs in the other.

"Breakfast for dinner," Cas says. "Is this some new thing you humans have come up with?

You laugh while Sam and Dean smile. "Yes, Cas. Now, Dean, I have apple pie in the oven."

Dean's mouth drops open. "Ohhh. I think this might be the reason we helped you in the first place," he says, grabbing a few pieces of bacon and popping them in his mouth. "So what's been going on?" He asks, mouth full.

"I became a hunter," you say casually as you sit down.

Dean almost spit out his bacon. "What?" He croaks before clearing his throat. "Are you crazy?"

"I am sure (name) is not 'crazy,' Dean," Cas murmurs , defending you.

"Thanks, Cas, but he's right," you counter attack. "I shouldn't be a hunter because it's dangerous and I might get kills, but you know what? Fuck that! When I helped you guys kill that nest of vamps after you saved me from one, I felt alive; I felt free. I wanted to continue to do that stuff."

Sam just rolls his eyes. "Yeah, you might have changed in looks, but your attitude sure as hell didn't change."

"Yeah, and you and Bobby still sound the same," you snort out a laugh, but stop once you see the grim looks on their faces. "Oh…oh God. Please don't tell me he…" You trail off when Dean nods his head. "Shit, guys, I'm sorry."

"The use of profanity in this room is above normal levels. I should be leaving." Cas mumbles before he disappears.

"'The use of profanity in this room is above normal levels,'" you mock before sighing. "Dig in, guys. I'll be in the living room."

Dean enters the living room after ten minutes, rubbing his hands on his pants. He walks over to the couch and sits down next to you before leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Dean," you say, choking on the word. When he looks at you and sits up, you throw your arms around him. "I can't believe how much I missed you guys."

He wraps an arm around you, rubbing your back in a comforting manor. You pull away and stare at him unintentionally. You watch while his eyes travel down your face to land on your lips.

You crack a small smile. "Still the ladies man?"

"If you want to see it that way," he says, leaning in, "Then yes."

Your guys lips finally touch and you savor the moment. His lips are warm and soft, and it's as if they were shaped to fit yours.

After a minute, you hear a nervous cough and you pull away to look over Dean's shoulder.

"You guys should get a room if you're gonna do that," Sam sighed, rolling his eyes.

You laugh slightly and lean into the couch. "Pie should be done about now."

Dean immediately jumps up and goes into the kitchen a second before the timer dings.


	7. SpnImagine 7

(One shot for "Imagine cuddling in bed with Dean and him complaining about how cold your feet are)

You, Sam, and Dean walk into the motel room you guys are staying in. You toss your handgun onto the table and then flop onto the bed you and Dean share. You kick off your boots before crawling under the blankets.

"Hey, (name), aren't you going to take a shower?" Dean asks, walking towards the bathroom.

"I'm too tired, I'll take one in the morning," you grumble tiredly, pulling the blankets over your head to block out the light.

You start to drift off into unconsciousness when you feel the bed dip. Dean crawls in beside you and wraps his arms around your torso. The smell of his body wash drifts around you and you smile sleepily.

You turn in his arms to face him and you open your eyes, noticing now that the lights are off. Grinning to yourself on the inside, you touch one of your feet to his leg.

You hear him gasp. "Jesus, (name), you're feet are cold," he complains.

"That's the point," you whisper as your touch another foot to his leg. You feel him shiver and, as you rub your cold feet over his calves, you feel the Goosebumps forming.

You giggle quietly as his grip tightens on you, pulling you closer.

"Stop that," he says quietly in your ear. "Or else I'll have to kiss you."

You continue to touch your feet to his legs, enjoying the warmth of him. "Try


	8. SpnImagine 8

One shot for "Imagine Dean accidentally calling you "baby" in front of Sam, but Sam just thinks Dean means the car.)

You, Dean, and Sam sat in the Impala on a rainy day. The rain splattered on the roof of the car, creating a constant drumming in your ears.

Dean was having trouble starting the Impala while Sam was explaining the case we were trying to go on.

"So, this ghost is terrorizing pre-schoolers?" You ask, your brow scrunching together. "What joy does it get in doing that?"

"Oh, come on, baby," Dean says, looking at you through the rearview mirror while turning the key once more. "All ghosts don't gain joy out of anything. The just do things, either for revenge or because they're a spirit stuck in an infinite loop and are trying to get out." He slaps the top of the dashboard after trying again. "Damn it."

Your mouth twitches into a smile as Sam murmurs an agreement. "Yeah, (name), you need to catch up on the latest ghost lore."

Dean chuckles. "Sam, leave her alone. She knows what she does."

"Exactly, _Sammy,_ leave me alone," you laugh. Sam and Dean seem to not notice the "Sammy" part.

"That's my baby!" Dean says happily. The Impala roars to life and he shifts it into gear. "Let's go, then."


	9. SpnImagine 9

(One shot of "Imagine Sam buying you a kitten for your Birthday)

You walk into the kitchen of your house, opening the fridge and grabbing a can of soda. Popping it open, you cross into the living room, flicking the TV on in the process.

You hear the front door open in close before Sam's voice calls out an, "(Name,) I'm home."

Smiling to yourself, you close your eyes and listen to his footsteps get louder as he came closer. When the footsteps stop, you open your eyes and look at Sam, your husband, and notice that he has his hands behind his back.

"What are you hiding, Winchester?" You ask, standing up and walking towards him.

"Well," he starts," I just wanted to say…" He trails off taking a step back. "Happy birthday," he finishes, pulling whatever he was hiding out from behind his back.

You gasp and smile widely. In his hands sat a black and grey striped kitten. Its big blue eyes look at you and it mews, stretching out its front legs.

"Sam," you say happily, "You shouldn't have done this."

You reach forward and take the kitten out of his hands, cradling it to your chest. "Babe, I can't thank you enough for this." You pet the kitten softly and it mews again. "Does it have a name? Or are you going to let me choose?"

He smiled, reaching out a hand to pet the kitten. "I figured I'd let you choose."

"Alright, then, I'll call it Mary."

"Great name," Sam smiles sadly. "You're welcome, by the way."

With a quick peck on your lips, he turns and walks into the kitchen. "Make sure to call Dean," you shout after him. "Tell him I'm making his favorite pie, too!"

"It's your birthday," he laughs. "Not his!"


	10. SpnImagine 10

(One shot for "Imagine Sam letting you call him Sammy)

You sit in a diner in a small town with Sam and Dean. Sam sits next to you while Dean flirts with one of the busty waitresses. You sigh and run your hand through your hair, getting one or two of the few knots out.

"So," Sam said, typing away on his laptop. "Apparently, there have been seven disappearances in the last three days. Six women and one," he paused, looking up as Dean slid into the booth across from you. "Thirteen year old girl."

"Whatever or whoever is taking them seems to have an interest in women," you comment and then look at Dean. "Just like Dean."

He just gave you a "Ha-ha, very funny," look and bit into the burger the waitress just handed him.

"So, what're we gonna do, Sammy?" You ask, looking at the laptop. Realizing what you just said, you gasp. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry. I take that back!"

Sam shakes his head. "No, it's fine. You're now allowed to call me Sammy. You're part of the family," he says, smiling..

You grin and chuckle. "Thanks. I guess calling you Sammy means it's official, huh?"

Dean nods with his mouth full. "Yup," he mumbles. "Welcome to the family, (name.)" You just roll your eyes in response before reaching across the table and stealing a fry from Dean's plate. "Dude," he says, looking at you in shock.

"No, girl," You reply, pointing to yourself before biting into the fry.

"Yep, definitely a Winchester." Sam laughs and you laugh along with him before you rest your head on his shoulder. "You'll fit right in," he murmurs, kissing the top of your head.


	11. SpnImagine 11

(One shot for "Imagine Sam listening to you sing in the shower.")

You walk into the bathroom at the motel room and turn on the faucet to take a shower. Drawing the curtain, you look at yourself in the mirror.

Your hair is caked with blood from a shape-shifter that was attacking you. Sam had come up from behind and cut off its head, splattering your face and torso with blood.

Sighing, you close the door and climb into the shower. You start your normal shower routine, starting with rinsing your hair of the blood before kneading in your shampoo. A tune comes into your head and you start to hum it, which then turns to singing. Luckily, no one is in the hotel room.

"I got my ticket for the long way round," you start, loving the vibration of your vocal chords. The background music continues in your head as you sing on. "A bottle of whiskey for the way and I sure would like some sweet company. Oh, I'm leaving tomorrow whatdya say?"

You rinse out the shampoo before putting in your conditioner.

"When I'm gone, when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone-"

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean are outside leaning on the Impala. "I'm tellin' you man, there's something about this girl that just…" Sam starts off, but trails off. "I don't know how to say it."

Dean smirks and chuckles, crossing his arms in the process. "It's alright, Sammy. You don't need to say anything," he grunts as he stands into an upright position. "Go in and get ready. We'll be heading to whatever diner she wants to go to."

"Alright," Sam murmurs before heading inside. "Hey, uh-"

He stops, hearing you singing in the shower. "I gotta ticket for the look way round, the one with the prettiest of views." You belt out, singing heartily. "Its got mountains, its got rivers, its got sights to give you shivers, but it sure would be prettier with you!"

Sam smiles, walking towards the bathroom door. He stops outside, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"When I'm gone, when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."

"You bet I will miss you, (name,)" Sam interrupts you. You're eyes go wide as you start rinsing out the conditioner. "You're my favorite person in our little family of hunters."

You blush furiously and smile. "Are you creepin' on me, Winchester?"

Sam laughs loudly. "Hell no," he says over the roar of the streaming water. "Not unless you want me to!"

You let out a snort. "In your dreams, Sam!"


End file.
